


Cheerleader

by Datjaden



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, I love these two so much you don't understand, SO MUCH FLUFF, VChat, minadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datjaden/pseuds/Datjaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are hard but it's easier knowing she can hear his voice whenever she needs it. </p>
<p>Or the one where Minako and Adrien's phone bills must be outrageous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just tooth rotting fluff and I regret nothing. It's also self indulgent because I'm absolutely sure they would call each other at any time of day and night to vent or decompress even before they were a Thing. 
> 
> I'm also considering making it a series but I'm not sure yet.

With a sigh, she dropped her bag onto her desk and flopped face down onto her bed. She could feel Artemis curl up against her side. A small smile curved her lips upwards as she settled further into the bed.

This was what she needed at the end of what had seemed like an endless day. Exams on top of a random monster attack made for a pretty stressful day, if she said so herself. So just laying here for a while sounded amazing.

There was one thing missing from the equation to make it a /perfect/ relaxing moment, however.

Shifting a little, she fished out her phone from her pocket and tapped at the screen lazily. Next to her Artemis shifted a little to see what she was doing before dropping his head back down against her back.

Settling down with her phone propped up in front of her face, she watched the screen intently as the dial tone began to ring. Her brow pinched a little after a few seconds, however, wondering if she wasn't calling too early again. The time difference between Paris and Tokyo made these kinds of calls difficult to time with their crazy schedules. Or maybe he had a shoot and couldn't answer?

Whatever worries sprang up, however, were quickly dispelled as his face appeared on the screen. She couldn't help but grin a little to answer the bright smile he was currently sporting.

"Hello, darling! I didn't interrupt class or a shoot, did I?" She asked, shifting so she was propped up on her elbows.

The other blonde shook his head and Minako couldn't help but relax a little more at the sound of the little laugh he gave.

"No, we're on break right now while they set up for the next section." He said with a small shrug.

Behind him she could see trees and tiny bits of the sky and wondered what kind of outdoor shoot they were doing today. She wondered if it was another one where he stood in front of fountains and looked carefree.

She'd have to make more room on her wall for this particular shoot, then.

"I got worried for a second. Usually if you're not busy you pick up immediately." And a photo shoot was only one option for why he'd be busy. The others were usually Akuma related and then she couldn't help but be tense until he picked up or called her back.

She knew a lot about what could go wrong in any kind of fight with a monster. And god could she think of some creative scenarios when she worried.

Honestly, the worst part of having a superhero boyfriend was knowing all the ways he could get hurt or killed. And the worst part of having Adrien as a superhero boyfriend was the fact that he was almost a world away where she couldn't help him fight no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Hey, it's fine." He said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Relaxing again, she let out a small huff and propped her chin up on her hand.

"I know, I know. So, what theme is today's shoot? Cowboys? Please say cowboys."

That drew another laugh from him and internally she did a little dance. And maybe a little outwardly too, drawing an annoyed huff from the cat resting against her.

"No, it's not cowboys. Just some previews from my dad's new line is all."

Minako pouted a little, making him laugh again. One day she'd get a cowboy hat on his head. One day. And then she'd call him a Meow-boy all day to his delight and everyone else's horror. It was going to happen.

"Did you just get home from school?"

"Yeah, we were going to stop at the arcade on the way home but we stumbled onto one of the new baddies causing trouble."

The pinched look she was sure she'd been wearing a couple minutes ago pulled at his face and she hurriedly powered on, waving her free hand wildly.

"We're all fine, though, it was all of us there and we got it done before the Starlights even showed their faces."

He was still frowning at her, though, and she quickly floundered for a new subject to distract him.

Deciding she had to take drastic measures to get out of this one, she sat up a little and grinned at him brightly.

"Oh! I just remembered. Mako and I sent you a present."

The look he gave her was skeptical but he just sighed a little and seemed to let it go. She was sure he'd bring it up again sometime in the near future.

"Well, I remembered that you said you really wanted to try some of the cookies that Marinette's parents made and I brought it up to Mako a couple days ago."

More like she pestered and guilt tripped the taller girl, honestly. It wasn't all that hard, though. All she had to do was mention how Adrien didn't ever get to eat homemade cookies or sweets since his mother was out of the picture. And moaned a little about how starved for affection he was since they were separated most of the time and his father was a horrible miser who wouldn't even allow him a few cookies every now and then.

Mako hadn't even lasted the school day before she was mumbling about recipes.

On the other end, Adrien's face had smoothed out a little and he looked a little shocked. As if no one had even thought to send him a batch of cookies ever.

Smiling a little, she propped up her chin on her hand again and tilted her head.

"You should get them soon, we both chipped in to send it priority mail. There's also some cheese in the package for Plagg, too."

She laughed softly as the lump in Adrien's shirt shifted a little and Plagg's head popped out and his loud declaration of love was heard. Then she had to stifle giggles as Adrien flailed and shoved the tiny cat's head back into his pocket. Really, they were honestly too cute.

"Tell her I said thank you." Adrien said once he'd calmed down, his face softening a little as he smiled down at his phone. "And thank you, too, for doing that. You didn't have to go to that trouble."

Waving her hand, she shook her head.

"Oh, but I did. You looked so sad about those cookies that I couldn't just do nothing."

Not and live with herself afterwards, anyway.

"That reminds me. How did operation love confession go with Nino? You never called me back afterwards"

The blonde teen rubbed at the back of his neck and laughed nervously, hanging his head a little.

"It went okay until an Akuma attacked. And we kind of had to lock him in a cage with Alya while we went to fight the guy who turned into a t-rex."

"He did what?!"

"Right? We weren't expecting it either but apparently a dinosaur is an animal, too."

The words to call bullshit on that villain logic was on the tip of her tongue when someone started calling for Adrien in the background, the teen turning to nod and call back quickly. She couldn't help but pout a little as he flashed the camera an apologetic smile.

"Break's over, I have to go."

Minako just sighed and nodded, sitting up a little so she could blow the camera a kiss.

"Alright. Call me when you get done, I don't have practice tonight."

"Of course, Minamore. I'll talk to you later."

"Make sure to mention the cowboy thing, though, seriously. I need it."

With a final laugh, Adrien blew her a kiss and the call disconnected. Minako stared at it for a moment before dropping the phone back down onto the bed and face planting into the material again.

"You know, Artemis, after this whole star seed thing is over I think we're going to take a vacation. To Paris."

The other gave a small hum and stretched out against her side again and nodded. He certainly wouldn't mind a break from the crazy. And Plagg wasn't all that bad of company.

After a beat of silence Minako sat up abruptly and reached for her bag again.

"We also need a plan to pester Mako into making us more treats."


End file.
